The goal of this training program is to provide laboratory research training for physicians who have completed clinical training in gastroenterology in preparation for careers as independent investigators in academic hepatology and to provide research training for recent Ph.D. graduates to prepare them for careers as independent investigators in basic liver-related research. Physicians will be supported for three years and Ph.D. trainees for two years. Selection of trainees will be based on strong prior research experience and commitment to liver-related research. This training program will use the combined resources of the Yale Section of Digestive Diseases, the NIH funded Yale Liver Center and facilities of the participating faculty including Departments of Internal Medicine, Cell Biology, Pharmacology, Genetics and Immunobiology. The major research areas represented include 1) cellular, molecular and developmental biology of the liver, 2) signal transduction mechanisms in the liver, 3) hepatic metabolism, 4) regulation and control of splanchnic circulation, 5) infection and immunity in the Liver, and 6) genetic approaches to liver disease. A strong educational curriculum is provided by the Section of Digestive Diseases and the Medical School's Investigative Medicine Program as well as enrichment programs provided by the Liver Center. Trainees are encouraged to audit specific courses in the School of Medicine, attend an annual laboratory and lecture course designed for physician trainees in the Department of Medicine, and are required to attend both the Hepatology and Basic Science Journal Clubs, and twice weekly research and pathophysiology seminars. Progress is monitored through several mechanisms including "Research in Progress" seminars and individual Progress Committees.